Constant Stars
by Shakespeare's Mistress
Summary: Hey, we did it in the storage locker an hour ago. I'm thrilled." What if Angela wasn't talking about Hodgins? Alternative interpretation of that scene in Brennan's office from Bodies in the Book.


* * *

You stand in Brennan's office, watching as she straightens her clothes. She looks amazing, and you open your mouth to tell her so, but she beats you to it.

"Sully asked Booth to double security for my book reading."

You grin wickedly.

"Hot!"

Of course, she disagrees. When it comes to men, you have very different ideas about what is 'hot'. You think it's charming that Sully cares so much about her; she hates being treated like a damsel in distress.

"We've only been seeing each other for a month. You know, he doesn't know me – not really."

_Not like you do._

The words are unspoken, yet you hear them as clearly as if she had whispered them in your ear. She looks directly at you, as if daring you to respond to the not-so-hidden message. You choose not to – for now.

"And if he does he won't like you?"

She narrows her eyes slightly as you take the safer road.

"I've already given up too much to him."

You try not to look too surprised at this, but your head is spinning as you blindly choose a pair of earrings for her to wear. It seems almost ironic, that she is complaining of giving up too much to Sully, while allowing you to make such choices for her. She doesn't seem to mind giving up to you.

Oblivious to your distraction, she continues,

"Most relationships end badly. I just think it's important to – to be reasonable. To stay in control."

There is a definite undertone to this last part, but you don't get the chance to figure it out from her expression before she turns her back to you so you can fasten her necklace. You are certain now that she is teasing – she's perfectly capable of putting on this necklace herself. You try to ignore the way she tilts her head, exposing the soft creamy skin of her neck, but your fingers tremble slightly as you fasten the catch, and your next words are far from innocent.

"Don't use your brain so much, sweetie. You have other organs that can give you far more pleasure."

You feel her stiffen under your hands, though her voice is completely steady.

"I'm just saying that the odds are not in favour of lasting relationships."

She turns to face you and her expression is completely neutral, although you think you might be able to see the hint of a smile on her lips. She knows that you know what she is doing, and that you're serving it right back to her. And she's not complaining.

"Look, it might end with Sully. Sure. But I don't think you want to rush the process."

God knows you both need something tangible in your lives. Something you can talk about with other people, and discuss in public, and come home to. What you and Brennan have is real, but undefinable. You cannot live only for that. She understands this as well as you do, but is less willing than you are to give in to what she sometimes refers to as 'outside influences'. You meet her eyes, trying to convey without words the fact that no matter what happens with Sully, it cannot mar what you have with her.

"Look at Hodgins and I. We're running on sex and laughing. The only thought comes when we order takeout in bed."

_It's okay to have fun with a man. It's even okay to fall in love. Don't close yourself off to the world, sweetie. Especially not for me. _

She doesn't avoid your gaze, staring deep into you eyes as she asks,

"And you're happy?"

There is so much behind that question that for a moment, you are not sure how to respond. But the look on her face makes it easy, demands a completely truthful reply. You give it to her.

"Hey, we did it in the storage locker an hour ago…I'm thrilled."

Brennan smiles at the memory, and captures your hand, pulling you closer to her. You breathe in the sandalwood scent of her perfume, catching a hint of something sweeter. Your heart starts to beat faster when you realise it is the sharp aroma of your own No. 5, still lingering on her body from your last encounter. Unable to resist, you slide your free hand around her waist and pull her in until her body is flush against yours, and you can feel her heart beating out a rhythm of desire against your breast.

"The book signing…"

She trails off as you place the gentlest of kisses on her neck.

"We can be quick."

She raises a single eyebrow at your words and pulls back just enough to make eye contact, studying your face as though trying to determine if you are being serious. She has good reason – your encounters are many things, but cannot usually be described as 'quick'.

"Promise?"

How can you resist that look? Brennan has not only made it impossible to let her down, but it is now equally impossible not to kiss her. She doesn't resist (she never does) and you use the force of the kiss to drive her back across the room and onto the couch.

Neither of you are sure what this is; all you know is that you both want it, perhaps even need it. You don't try to analyse it. It is enough to know that no matter what, she will be there. Boyfriends come and go; Hodgins and Sully may last a month, a year, perhaps even longer…but Brennan has been, is, and always will be a part of your life.

She is your constant.

* * *

Not from the stars do I my judgment pluck;  
And yet methinks I have astronomy,  
But not to tell of good or evil luck,  
Of plagues, of dearths, or seasons' quality;  
Nor can I fortune to brief minutes tell,  
Pointing to each his thunder, rain and wind,  
Or say with princes if it shall go well,  
By oft predict that I in heaven find:  
But from thine eyes my knowledge I derive,  
And, constant stars, in them I read such art  
As truth and beauty shall together thrive,  
If from thyself to store thou wouldst convert;  
Or else of thee this I prognosticate:  
Thy end is truth's and beauty's doom and date.

William Shakespeare, **Sonnet XIV**


End file.
